<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Edge of Great by DracoWillHearAboutThis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650003">Edge of Great</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis'>DracoWillHearAboutThis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Meeting the Parents, No one forces anything though, Secret Relationship, Slight dub-con tones in the sense that Harry pursues Draco pretty persistently, Slightly OOC Harry due to him growing up with his parents, Tags to follow I'm sure, Voldemort dies in the first war, Yule Ball, and uncles, lily and James live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoWillHearAboutThis/pseuds/DracoWillHearAboutThis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hadn't planned on snogging Draco Malfoy at the Yule Ball.</p>
<p>But now, he can't seem to forget about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Minor Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: The Yule Ball Debacle (The Start of Everything)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, my dear readers! So, I've had this idea in my head since......... forever. I mean it. Probably for 3 years at least lol but I didn't want to start it before I finished writing the main arc of DIAOA bc I wasn't sure how much time I wanted to invest into this. Well. I got up today and decided today is the day :D</p>
<p>I had a blast writing this prologue and I really hope you'll enjoy this first part as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ron,” Harry growled, shooting him a sideways glare as they descended the stairs down to the Entrance Hall to meet their dates for the Yule Ball. “I swear if you keep talking about Hermione -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think it’s strange that she didn’t tell us who she’s going with?!” he hissed, immediately defensive. “I’m just saying -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could have asked her out when you had the chance,” Harry deadpanned, watching with grim satisfaction as Ron’s face turned the colour of their house banners. “You didn’t. Now deal with it. Quietly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wasn’t - I didn’t - you’re totally missing the point!” Ron stammered, indignant. Harry rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sirius would be so disappointed in his favourite teenage ship for not getting their shit together. “They’re so reminiscent of Lily and James,” he had happily declared when Harry had invited them over throughout their very first summer holidays. “Always bickering.” But Ron was just useless, in Harry’s opinion. Maybe James Potter needed to have a good talk with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was promptly distracted from his musings about his best friends’ non-relationship when they reached the entrance hall and the first person he spotted was, maybe predictably, Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tensed, and his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. “No,” he said firmly, pointing a finger at Harry. “If I don’t get to rant about Hermione, you don’t get to bitch about Malfoy. It’s only fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a face. “Just look at him, though,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to hear about how posh his dress robes are or how stupid his hair is,” Ron groaned, reaching out to pull at Harry’s sleeve pointedly. “You didn’t exactly get your robes off the rack, either. Or mine, for that matter. And the time you spent in front of the mirror earlier trying to fix<em> your</em> hair - without success, I might add… So. Pot. Kettle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you comparing me to Malfoy?!” Harry snapped, offended, though an uncomfortable flush crawled up his chest. Ron wasn’t exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew the dress robes he was wearing were high quality, though he would swear they didn’t reek of money as Malfoy’s did. And the robes he and his parents had given Ron as a Christmas present… Well, he couldn’t have let his best friend go in those horrible second-hand things. It was an emergency, and totally worth the expense. Still. There was a line between spending money you had for necessary things and </span>
  <em>
    <span>flashing it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and while Harry admittedly sometimes toed that line, Draco Malfoy didn’t even know where it was located. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Hermione?” Ron grumbled, already distracted, and Harry rolled his eyes. Right. Back to that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s find our dates,” Harry sighed, tearing his gaze away from Malfoy and - was that Pansy Parkinson? Ugh, he hated her - to look for the Patil twins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found them easily enough. They looked stunning, all things considered. They had actually managed to snatch two of the prettiest dates in the whole school, even if asking them had been a last-minute effort. Harry had dragged the decision out after being rejected by Cho Chang - who was going with Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champion for the Triwizard Tournament, which stung enough to make him mope around for a bit - and Ron had wasted his time trying to pester Hermione for information, so asking Parvati and her sister had been an act of desperation more than anything else. It was not that he regretted it, but his heart wasn’t really in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither was Ron’s, which became pretty obvious when he kept craning his neck to watch the other students. “Have you seen Hermione?” he asked the girls eventually, and Harry looked at him pointedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Padma frowned, giving him a well-deserved side-eye. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was still getting ready when I left,” Parvati volunteered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry smiled, offering Parvati his arm. It looked like he had to be charming enough for the two of them. “Shall we go inside, ladies?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please lead the way,” Parvati nodded eagerly, sidling closer to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padma, Harry noted, looked rather put out. She probably regretted agreeing to this date already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Platinum blonde hair flashed in his peripheral vision, and Harry couldn’t help but sneak a glance. Malfoy was walking a bit ahead of them, his hand in Pansy’s as they entered the Great Hall. Harry’s jaw tightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He really, really, really hated him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t exactly been excited about the Yule Ball. Not like some of the girls in their year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But this sounds so special,” his Mum had sighed when they had talked about it, a dreamy expression on her face. “I wish we’d have had something like this at Hogwarts, growing up. It sounds very romantic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At fourteen, you hated me,” his Dad had reminded her with a cheeky grin. “You’d never have gone with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... That is true,” she'd admitted. “Maybe at seventeen. Though I guess, we had a war to fight back then, so we had other things on our minds than dancing the night away and snogging in rose bushes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We did plenty of snogging in rose bushes,” his Dad had snorted. “And in corridors, and in the library -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eww!” Harry had protested. “Too much information!” When his parents had only laughed, he'd added: “Plus, I don’t have anyone to snog in a rose bush.” He’d briefly thought of Cho but had pushed the thought away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve still got a couple of months,” his Dad had grinned. “Maybe you’ll find someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t rush our fourteen-year-old, I beg you,” his Mum had hissed and Harry had watched them bicker with a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, he remembered that conversation as he sat between Parvati and Padma on one side, who seemed bored to tears, and Ron and Hermione on the other side, who were fighting like Kneazles and Crups. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re - consorting with the enemy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Since when is Viktor Krum the enemy?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s from Durmstrang! You’re a Hogwarts student! You should be rooting for Diggory! Are you helping him win?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one raging about how Cedric is just a pretty face without brains, so don’t you talk to me about school loyalty! And no, I’m not helping him win, this is not what this is about! We’re just here for a nice evening! This is what this tournament is supposed to be, a chance for us to make friends and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He wants more than friendship, if you hadn’t -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry said, a bit too loudly. He had just spotted Malfoy and Parkinson slip from the room and suddenly, following them seemed like a spectacular idea. “I’d like some fresh air. Parvati, would you like to accompany me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly,” she nodded, over-enthusiastic, ignoring her sister when she glared daggers at her for leaving her alone with his brute of a best friend. </span>
  <span>Harry felt sorry for her. He really did. He’d have to send her a fruit basket or something. The card would say: ‘Sorry my friend is such a hopeless dick. Please don’t poison his food.’</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took Parvati’s arm and led her out of the Great Hall. He didn’t think Ron and Hermione even noticed his departure. At least, they didn’t stop fighting long enough to acknowledge it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” Parvati breathed. “Are they always like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re especially bad tonight,” Harry admitted. “I’m sorry. If I had known, I wouldn’t have subjected Padma to this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Parvati sent her a wicked smile. “This is karma for her refusing to help me on that Potions essay last week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed. “Fair enough,” he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stepped through the entrance doors and Harry quickly spotted Malfoy. He was leaning against a stone railing at the bottom of the steps, and Parkinson was standing between his legs, clearly flirting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry must have made some involuntary sound because a moment later, Parvati, Malfoy and Parkinson were all looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Oops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy raised his eyebrows at him. “Are you following me again, Potter?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you think highly of yourself, Malfoy,” Harry rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, technically, he had followed him. But Malfoy didn’t need to know that. He’d never admit that out loud, not even under torture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you up to this time?” Malfoy asked, his eyes narrowing. “Did you steal Creevey’s camera and are now trying to take an incriminating photo of me to distribute in the Gryffindor Common Room? Or are you just plainly trying to ruin my evening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of the above,” Harry rolled his eyes. “Though the idea with the camera is inspired, Malfoy. Truly. I’ll have to file it away for later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a pest,” Malfoy groaned. “Though why am I even surprised, with that godfather of yours? Of course, you’d be nothing but trouble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glowered at him, taking a few steps down the stairs towards Malfoy. “Leave Sirius out of this,” he hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you just leave me be for a change and I might consider it,” Malfoy snapped, stepping away from Parkinson to face Harry as well. “Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you so obsessed with me, Potter? Please, enlighten me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry laughed. “Me?” he scoffed. “What about you? Who’s tried to be the big bad bully ever since we started school -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was in our first year!” Malfoy called. “Get over it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was only last week that you tattled on us to Snape for -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserved that! If you’d just -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin’s bollocks!” Parkinson groaned, rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes, her face pinched. “Daphne was right. She told me this would happen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you on about?!” Malfoy snapped, frustrated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She said it was a mistake to accept that date with you!” she called. “Because you’d just end up finding an opportunity to fight with Potter and the evening would be ruined! But did I listen? No!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He started it!” Malfoy called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t bloody care, Draco!” she yelled. “I’m tired of your obsession with Potter! This was a mistake!” She glanced up at Parvati, who was still standing at the top of the stairs, looking uncomfortable. “Patil!” she called. “Theo Nott has firewhiskey. Want to go and get pissed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Parvati tilted her head. “Can I bring my sister?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go for it,” Parkinson shrugged. Then, she stepped past Malfoy and Harry to link arms with Harry’s date and return to the castle, leaving them to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared after them in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Malfoy said, clearly enraged. “Thanks a lot for that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that my fault?!” Harry called. “You started shouting at me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You followed me out here in the first place!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just getting some air!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” Harry called, pushing him into the shoulder. “Are. So. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Infuriating.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t touch me!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Malfoy hissed, and his hand went for his wand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry, though, grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the stone wall at their side, trying to keep his hand away from his wand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stared at each other, furious. A part of Harry realised how close they were, but that part of Harry was quickly eclipsed when Malfoy spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you can get away with everything, can’t you?” he hissed. “With your father as Head of the DMLE and your family as known war heroes -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look who’s talking!” Harry breathed. “Isn’t it your father who thinks money can solve everything and gives you immunity?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy tried to buck against him, shove him off, but Harry just held on tighter, refusing to let go. All it did was push them closer together so that Harry could now feel the heat of his body in the cold winter air. It made his heart race. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Screw you,” Malfoy whispered, slightly breathless. It was a weak comeback, by his standards. “Shut your stupid mouth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut yours,” Harry shot back because obviously, they were five.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, his gaze fell to Malfoy’s lips, and his brain eclipsed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He honestly couldn’t say how it happened. It made absolutely no sense. But suddenly, he was kissing Malfoy, his movements rough and clumsy, and Malfoy groaned but pushed back against him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry let go of one of his wrists, roughly fisting Malfoy’s hair. His stupid, infuriating hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just as soft as it looked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy’s hand, now free, came to his shoulder and clung to him, so tightly that it hurt, but Harry did not mind. It grounded him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had never kissed anyone before, but when he’d imagined his first kiss, it had been a soft, stolen affair including Cho. Tender and romantic. This, though… this was anything but that. It was rough and raw and full of emotions Harry did not understand. Malfoy’s teeth dug into Harry’s lower lip, and he hissed, but then Malfoy's tongue soothed the pain and shoved into his mouth and -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was gone, that’s what he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi!” Someone suddenly called, and they froze. “Keep it PG-13 where everyone can see, folks! Find a tapestry or something if you want to snog, like the rest of your friends.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked, and to his horror, found his uncle Remus - or Professor Lupin, as he was supposed to call him at school - approaching them from the entrance door. He tilted his head when he saw Harry’s face, glancing between him and Malfoy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, well, well,” he said, a slow smile spreading across his face. “I think Sirius owes me 50 Galleons.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy made a sound of distress and pushed Harry off him. Then, he was sprinting back towards the castle without another glance at Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stared after him for a moment before looking back at his uncle. “This never happened,” he said, at last. “You never saw this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Remus asked, sounding amused. “I didn’t think Hagrid’s punch was quite that strong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re making these puns too easy, Harry,” he drawled. “As Sirius’ life partner, I’m obligated to make fun of you, or he’ll break up with me. It’s part of his rule book.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at him pointedly. Remus held up his hands innocently, then gestured for him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You cannot tell anyone about this,” he instructed. “Not Mum or Dad. Especially not Dad. Or Sirius. Sirius cannot keep a secret from Dad for his life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” Remus said, placatingly. “As your teacher, I will not betray your trust. But Harry - you know they don’t care who you date, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> dating him!” Harry hissed. “This was - I don’t know what this was! A lapse of judgement! I wanted to shut him up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With your mouth?” Remus enquired, clearly trying not to smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t!” Harry called, pointing at him, trying to make his tone threatening. “We’re not talking about this anymore! This never happened! I’m going up to my room now and I’ll erase this kiss from my memory!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you won’t,” Remus said sternly. “Memory charms are dangerous. Remember Professor Lockhart?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grumbled. Remus’ predecessor had been a best-selling author who had taken credit for other people’s achievements, and when Harry, nosy little shit that he was, had found out about it, the bastard had tried to erase his memory. It’s hadn’t gone well for him. He was now in St. Mungo’s with permanent spell damage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right then,” he hissed. “No memory charms. Still. We’ll never mention this night again. Understood?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so, Harry,” Remus said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I say so!” Harry glared. He had a feeling Remus was not taking him seriously, and it was frustrating. To prove his point, Remus just smiled at him cheerfully, and Harry groaned before storming off back into the direction of the castle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he entered the Entrance Hall, he encountered Hermione and Ron, standing five feet away from each other and yelling their lungs out. Right. So this was still happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a huff, Hermione turned around and stormed up the stairs, leaving a furious Ron behind. Ron crossed his arms and noticed Harry in exactly that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where have you been?!” he snarled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your business!” he snapped, flushing violently. He turned abruptly and stalked up the stairs, too, his heart pounding. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Stage One - Acceptance and Pursuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear readers! Here I am with the new chapter! I wrote this yesterday when I needed something to distract myself with, and I hope you like how it turned out.</p>
<p>Warning: This chapter contains very slight dub-con tones - no sex involved, but Harry is very persistent in his advances, though he never actually forces anything and is aware of boundaries. I hope it's not triggering, but just in case, I am putting it here to make you aware.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry jerked when his Mum took the lounge seat next to him on the terrace, handing him a glass of cooled lemonade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, I made a fresh batch,” she explained, and Harry smiled before taking a sip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s perfect,” he breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like sweet drinks when you’re brooding,” his mother noted smugly. “Or a slice of good old treacle tart will do the trick, too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not brooding,” Harry said, too quickly, making a face when his mother’s smile only widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are they?” she asked, making herself comfortable on her seat next to him and crossing her ankle. “Your Dad won’t be home for a while. We can talk in peace.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry noted absentmindedly that she hadn’t asked for a gender of the person she assumed he was interested in, indicating that whoever he ended up fancying would be fine by her. It wasn’t exactly a surprise; he had grown up watching his godfather in a relationship with a man, so she wouldn’t have assumed him to think exclusively inside the box, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed, taking another sip of his lemonade and leaning back in his chair. The sweet and sour flavour of lemons tickled his tongue as he chose his words carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you ever like someone you knew you shouldn’t?” Harry asked before he could stop himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother laughed in delight. “Have you met your father?” she teased, her eyes sparkling. “How often have you heard our story, honey? You know I hated him. I was kicking and screaming when I realised that I was attracted to him. I really, really didn’t want to give in to his charms.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry muttered, smiling a bit. “Stupid question.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who do you like that you think you shouldn’t?” she asked, studying his profile. “They can’t be as horrible as your Dad was back in school, believe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a face, not answering. </span>
  <span>Draco Malfoy might give teenage James Potter a run for his money, actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though, now that Harry had stopped agonising Malfoy, the boy was remarkably quiet. The rest of the school year after the Yule Ball Debacle had been spent in mutual ignorance of the other, which they had silently agreed on without ever exchanging a word or even a glance if they could help it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had been firm in his decision, at first, and so it seemed had been Malfoy: The kiss hadn’t happened. They wouldn’t talk about it, and neither would they talk about anything else if they could help it. Hermione and Ron had made a couple of comments about their new polite disregard of each other, at least when they could pull their heads out of their arses long enough to stop fighting, but Harry had just told them to mind their own bloody business. He wasn’t sure he'd fooled them, but they had stopped asking after a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The problem was, Harry wasn’t as indifferent to Malfoy as he pretended. The bloody kiss wouldn’t leave his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dreamt of it. It gave him goosebumps and hard-ons and he did not want any of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only, the longer the silence between them continued, the harder it was to remember why he didn’t want any of it in the first place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did you get over your - um - animosity for Dad?” Harry asked, making a face. “Why did you decide to start dating him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother hummed in thought. “Apart from the fact that he was annoyingly fit and charming,” she asked, shooting him a grin, “I guess I just saw something in him. Whenever he wasn’t being an arrogant arse, he could be strangely vulnerable. I guess I saw a potential for depth. For good. And you know me, Harry. I’ve always liked a good mystery.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry grinned at that. She really did. Harry doubted there was a crime novel his mother hadn’t read. Hermione kept drawing her into conversations every time she came over for a visit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned her words over in his head. Did he see something in Draco Malfoy, too? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind immediately whirled back to various accusations Hermione and Ron had made over the years including him being obsessed with Malfoy. He’d always rationalised his behaviour with Malfoy's apparent maliciousness. They were arch-enemies. It was natural to obsess about your arch-enemy, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, he wondered if maybe, there wasn’t more to it. Maybe, like his mother had in his father, he had always seen something more in Malfoy; the potential for him to be more than a Mini-Lucius Malfoy, Ex-Death Eater allowed to run free due to his wealth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, he had always felt they could be more than arch-enemies, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I’m wrong?” Harry whispered. “What if he isn’t worth the trouble?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother didn’t blink at his use of pronoun. “Well, then at least you’ll know,” she shrugged. “We told you about your father’s old friend, Peter Pettigrew, didn’t we?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made a face. “They one who almost sold you out to Voldemort?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He would have, if Sirius and Remus hadn’t found out about it and stopped it,” his mother sighed. “James trusted him. We all did. And yet, things turned out this way. You can always be wrong, Harry. There’s never a guarantee. That’s life. But that doesn’t mean we should lock ourselves away and never trust people again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded slowly. Then, he asked, very tentatively: “What if it was someone you wouldn’t approve of?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him softly and reached out to squeeze his arm. “Sweetheart, we trust your judgement,” she assured him. “If you love them and they treat you well, we will find a way to love them, too. Don’t let worries about our reaction keep you from going after what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry breathed, gulping. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Plus, you remember that Sirius was actually from a family full of Death Eaters and pureblood elitists?" his mother reminded him. "Your father makes it a point to never judge a book by its cover. If he does, just remind him of Sirius."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded, gulping at the way her comparison hit a bit too close to home. After all, Draco Malfoy and Sirius Black were cousins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, a bit ruefully. “I’m not getting a name today, am I?” she guessed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “Maybe some other time,” he shrugged. “Right now, I need to figure out whether or not I want this to go anywhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see,” she nodded, patting his shoulder and getting to her feet. “Well, I’ll leave you to it and get back to my potions then. I have a delivery due tomorrow. If you need anything, you know where to find me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s smile was sincere when he waved at her. “Yeah. Thanks, Mum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always, dear,” she chuckled and slipped back into the house, leaving Harry to his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Harry returned to Hogwarts for his fifth year, he had made a decision. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mother was right. Sure, Malfoy had occasionally been a bully through the years they had known each other, but so had his father and his mother had still changed him for the better. Bloody hell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry </span>
  </em>
  <span>had been a bully from time to time, too, if he was being quite honest with himself, which he hadn’t really liked being up until then because it had hurt his ego. He hadn’t been bullying anyone but Malfoy and he’d just wanted a reaction from him though - which didn't <em>exactly </em>give him absolution but was maybe an explanation for his occasional bursts of nastiness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Merlin, their relationship was a mess. They’d been like two kindergartners in a sandbox, pulling each other's hair because they liked each other. And it had to stop. Harry was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had a plan. He’d get Malfoy alone and they’d talk this out and then they’d start dating. Simple as that. They could be adults about this. Hogwarts would be shocked at their maturity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only problem was that it seemed impossible to get Draco Malfoy alone. Even with the Marauders Map for help, he seemed to go everywhere accompanied by either Crabbe, Goyle, Nott or Zabini. Two weeks into the term, Harry was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> close to poisoning the entirety of the fifth year's Slytherins with one of the Weasley twins’ experimental joke products just to get him on his own. But he was scared that this might fall under the ‘bullying’ section, and now that he had decided to make an attempt at maturity, he wanted to refrain from falling back into old habits.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patience, though, was not his strength.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> ran into Malfoy when the other boy was on the way out of the library and Harry had just returned from a bathroom run. Malfoy’s arms were full of books and he did not pay attention to Harry on his way down the corridor until Harry called out for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Malfoy!” he shouted, much too delighted. “Wait a moment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy froze. Looked at him. Then turned on his heels and fled into the opposite direction, heedless of the two books that fell from his arms at the sudden movement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry cursed, storming after him and picking up the books in his wake. “Malfoy, come on!” he yelled. “I just want to talk!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t talk!” Malfoy hissed. “I thought we’d come to an agreement. We. Don’t. Talk. Anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that was a rubbish agreement,” Harry rolled his eyes as he caught up with him. “I want a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t,” Malfoy snapped, glaring at him. He was still speeding down the corridor, even though Harry was now jogging at his side. So much for maturity. “This works out quite nicely for me, thank you very much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So nicely that you run as if chased by an Erumpent as soon as I talk to you?” Harry taunted, swatting him in the shoulder with one of Malfoy’s books. He was getting out of breath. He wasn’t used to running. All his sports happened on a broom. “Will you stop! This is ridiculous!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a groan, Malfoy came to a stumbling halt. He snatched his books back from Harry and glowered at him. “What do you want?” he demanded. “I’m not going back to war with you. It was mentally exhausting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want that, either,” Harry clarified. “Plus, I think that kiss at the dance showed that we never really hated each other to begin with.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy’s eyes widened and his pale skin flushed an interesting colour. “We don’t speak about that kiss!” he hissed. “I thought we were in agreement there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I want to speak about it!” Harry shrugged. “I can’t stop thinking about it, actually.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy stared at him for a long moment, as if he couldn’t believe that Harry was actually doing this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’re actually doing this,” he muttered. Ha. Harry smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s time we laid our cards on the table, Malfoy,” Harry grinned. “No more hiding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are no cards!” Malfoy hissed. He dropped his mountain of books to the floor, picked the top one up again to swat at Harry’s arm the way he’d done to him earlier. Harry rolled his eyes. “No. Cards. All of them are tucked away safely in our pockets. No one needs to see them. Understood?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, are there none or are they just tucked away?” Harry teased. For his trouble, Malfoy hit him with his book again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is not funny!” Malfoy groaned. “I don’t care what kind of game this is to you, Potter -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a game,” Harry interrupted. “But you’re sort of sweet when you’re flustered. Like an extremely prickly pet kneazle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy glared at him, momentarily speechless. Harry used that moment to push his point forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to date,” Harry announced. “Properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy blinked. Then, he took a step backwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re actually insane,” he muttered, sounding horrified. “Did you take something the twins gave you? Because if you did, you should really go see Madam Pom-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How sweet of you to worry about me,” Harry smiled. “But I was actually serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not worried,” Malfoy muttered. “I’m scared for my well-being. You’re frightening me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop being dramatic,” Harry sighed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In what universe would it be possible for us to date, Potter?” Malfoy asked flatly. “Honestly, under what rock have you been living? And here I thought you possessed at least a basic level of intelligence.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Harry frowned. “I’m doing the mature thing here. I’m embracing my feelings and am ready to do something about them. You’re the one who’s determined to keep running, which sounds decidedly not smart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy looked towards the ceiling, as if he was asking for the help of some unknown deity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know my family, Potter,” he ground out, at last, through gritted teeth. “I’m the only heir. I’m supposed to… reproduce. Continue the bloodline. The last thing I’m allowed to be is in a… homosexual relationship with a half-blood. And James Potter’s son, on top of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Harry had not considered that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long silence stretched out between them. Then, Harry cocked his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who says anyone has to know?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Malfoy asked, his voice high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is just dating, not marriage,” Harry shrugged. “We’re fifteen. Maybe we’ll realise two weeks into this that we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>indeed hate each other's bones and that’s that. Or we’ll just lose interest and break up eventually. Not every Hogwarts relationship ends in marriage.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My parents met at Hogwarts,” Malfoy muttered. “Your parents did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to marry me now?” Harry teased and Malfoy groaned, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just saying, should we waste our time with someone we know we don’t have a future with when we could find someone we’d actually stand a chance with?” Malfoy reasoned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you always this annoyingly reasonable?” Harry sighed, crossing his arms and frowning at him. “Why are you and Hermione not friends again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this all a joke to you?” Malfoy threw up his hands. “Honestly, why are we even talking about this?! It’s not going to happen. Let’s just -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I still want to kiss your stupid mouth, even when you are being annoyingly difficult about it,” Harry interrupted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy shook his head in an almost violent matter, but his cheeks were rosy pink. He bent down to pick up his books again, not looking at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The answer is no, Potter,” he said, though his voice was very thin. “And that’s final.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” Harry shrugged. “I’m not giving up yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And they both knew Harry loved a challenge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harry dropped down in the empty seat next to Malfoy in the library a couple of days later. A few heads turned and some Ravenclaw girls leaned their heads together to whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Malfoy hissed without looking up from his book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ignored the question. “All alone?” he asked instead. “Where are your burly shadows? They haven’t left your side since our last conversation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy huffed, obviously dissatisfied with Crabbe and Goyle’s slip of loyalty. “They get tired after reading for more than an hour,” he rolled his eyes. “They went back to the common room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “Lucky me,” he shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy glowered at him, but he counted that as a win, since the other boy at least looked up at him. Then, he got to his feet and stalked towards the bookshelves. Harry trailed after him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you following me?!” Malfoy hissed. “Ever heard of stalking?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to spend time with you,” Harry smiled, unphased by Malfoy’s sharp tone. “How else am I going to convince you to dat-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Malfoy interrupted him. “Give up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held in when they reached the section for Arithmancy texts and Malfoy poured over the bindings. Harry stepped up behind him, invading his personal space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you doing?!” Malfoy hissed, turning to face him, his eyes widening when he realised how close Harry was. He tried to push him away but Malfoy didn’t budge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” Harry said, placing his hands on either side of Malfoy’s shoulder against the shelves and effectively casing him in. He was shorter than Malfoy, so it wasn’t really intimidating, but Malfoy still seemed frozen, watching Harry’s every move. “You can spew as much verbal poison at me as you want. It won’t make me want to kiss you any less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy’s eyes flicked to Harry’s lips. His cheeks reddened as he gulped visibly before dragging his grey eyes back to Harry’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know you want it, too,” Harry breathed, stepping just that tiny bit closer. He could now feel Malfoy’s breath on his face. “Isn’t it tiring, always holding back?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something moved behind Malfoy’s eyes. He had hit a nerve. He’d have to remember that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of his hands lightly traced up Malfoy’s arm, making him shiver. He leaned even closer, aligning their lips, but not closing the distance between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would not kiss Malfoy. If <em>he</em> did it, he would be forcing him, and his Mum had spent enough time talking to him about consent to make his ears bleed. No, he would have to let him come to Harry if he wanted to stand a chance with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited. There was a beat of tense silence in which Harry thought he had miscalculated. But then, Malfoy broke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Harry’s with a low moan that sounded almost pained. Fingers went around Harry’s neck to pull him in. Harry immediately parted his lips, allowing Malfoy’s tongue to push inside, and -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was everything Harry remembered, and more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were fireworks. Static. An explosion so potent that it could destroy the whole castle if it was unleashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t want it to stop. He clung to Malfoy’s bicep and deepened the kiss, trying to fuse himself with Malfoy through sheer willpower, to -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over again. Someone a few rows down laughed and Malfoy jerked away, pushing Harry off with a wild look in his eyes. Before Harry knew it, he was two feet away, hastily straightening his clothes. Harry blinked, watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t happen again,” Malfoy said, his voice hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gulped, his head still reeling from that kiss. “Nobody would have to know, Malfoy,” he reminded him. “We could just -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Malfoy shook his head, not looking at him. Harry realised that he looked scared. “I can’t do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry balled his fist. “I’m not giving up,” he said, his tone defiant. “I want you, and we both know I usually get what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy looked at him for a long moment, expression unreadable. Then he walked past him without another word, leaving Harry standing alone between bookshelves, his heart racing.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: Stage 2 - Persuasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear readers! I'm back with a mini-chapter! I decided to post it as short and sweet as it is because it felt whole in itself. Didn't want to add the next "stage" yet :) Hope you'll enjoy it!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a strange term for Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outwardly, everything was normal. Hermione and Ron were fighting on and off again. Snape still hated him with a burning passion. Oliver Wood was still in a war against every other house’s Quidditch team. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But behind everyone’s back, Harry was regularly slamming an unsuspecting Draco Malfoy against stone walls and snogging the living daylights out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was trying to be sneaky about it. He had to be, because Draco didn’t react favourably to Harry approaching him where anyone else could see. So he had to wait for the right moments, and that took planning and dedication. Thank Merlin for his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder’s Map, to be honest, because sneaking out of the castle and into Honeydukes took less caution than trying to pursue Draco Malfoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t usually talk. Harry had tried, in the beginning, but had quickly found that whenever Malfoy opened his mouth, he would try to talk himself <em>out</em> of seeing Harry, and obviously, Harry would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have that. So Harry had quickly taken to just shutting him up with his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because, funnily enough, for all his protests, Malfoy became </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pliant once Harry’s tongue was in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that was the extent of their interactions for the moment. Harry found him, robed him into a snogging session, and then they parted ways again, not exchanging a word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry knew it wasn’t ideal, and obviously, he wanted more. But he would take what he could get, for now. He was in it for the long game. Malfoy would stop being so skittish eventually, and then, maybe, they could have an actual conversation that didn’t involve Malfoy talking himself into a bloody frenzy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Imagine that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So, yes. Harry’s term was really very strange this time around. Not that anyone but him and Malfoy knew about that, even though Remus certainly looked at him as if he <em>did</em> every once in a while, but no, Harry wasn’t going to have this conversation with him, thank you very much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even when Christmas Holidays came around and all his extended family gathered at his house for too much food, noise and questions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Harry,” Sirius asked because obviously, his godfather had no filter. That’s how it had always been, and that’s how it would always be. Harry feared his eventual wedding day, for Sirius would surely embarrass him thoroughly. “What is the news at Hogwarts? Who’s dating who? Who are you snogging in the Room of Requirement? Any cute girls? Fit blokes? Both? Or hot centaurs, maybe?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sirius,” Harry’s Dad groaned, glaring at him. “He’s fifteen. Stop putting ideas into his head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s <em>fifteen</em>, I don’t need to put ideas into his head,” Sirius snorted. “Remember you at fifteen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly,” his Dad grumbled, violently spearing a potato. “And that’s what scares me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re such a hypocrite,” Sirius laughed at him, punching him in the shoulder before turning keen eyes back to Harry. “Siriusly, though,” he said, his eyes full of humour, and Harry groaned, briefly considering drowning himself in the saucepot. “I’m one part of an old, married couple. I’m living vicariously through you, young man. I want details.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Harry said, shaking his head. “No way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave him be, Sirius,” his mother laughed. “Did you discuss your dating life with your family when you were fifteen?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Sirius grinned. “It was fun, scandalising them. Why did you think I was thrown out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I, for one, am glad if I don’t hear anything for a while,” his Dad glared at his best friend. “The last thing I need is to sit here worrying whether or not my underage son is at school in Scotland making babies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry choked on the bite of food he had just stuffed into his mouth, coughing violently. Remus clapped him on the back gently to help him get air back into his lungs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think we have to worry about that, James,” his mother said confidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what you say,” his Dad grumbled, his eyes narrowing at Harry. “We had the talk, right? You know all the protection spells?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin, Dad!” Harry called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me, please, or I’m not going to be able to sleep ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so dramatic,” Sirius said cheerfully, shovelling more food into his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not having sex!” Harry yelled, his face bright red. “And I’m done talking about this! It’s Christmas, can we please stop humiliating me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awww, but it’s so much fun,” Sirius whined.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Remus smiled, handing him a fresh bottle of butterbeer. “Drown your sorrows, lad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry did, cursing his family to the North Pole and back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night, on a whim, Harry wrote Malfoy a short message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hi,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So, my family was being utterly humiliating at Christmas dinner, because obviously, they can’t help themselves. Hope yours can behave themselves a bit better. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Miss you. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy Christmas,</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>H</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tried not to overthink it as he sent it off. This was clearly far beyond their usual, strictly physical relationship, but what the bloody hell. It was Christmas, right? When else could he say things like these?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did not receive an answer, because, obviously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The more startled was he when Malfoy suddenly searched out Harry once school started again after the holidays. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was barely the first day back when Harry found his wrist encased in a firm grip on his way out of the bathroom and he was pulled down a corridor by a familiar blond in Slytherin robes. Shell-shocked, he let himself be manhandled and pushed into a hidden corner behind a tapestry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy looked frazzled, and his grey eyes seemed wild with something close to panic. They didn’t connect with his as Harry tried to make eye contact, and it made Harry pause, but before he could ask what was wrong, Malfoy pushed his palm flat against his chest, making him back up against the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy’s lips were on his a second later, and they seemed desperate and possessive. Harry clawed at Malfoy’s shoulders, trying to find purchase as he returned the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was different from all the times Harry had searched Malfoy out, Harry realised in some distant corner of his mind. Something had shifted between them. Harry wanted to pull back, wanted to ask questions, but he was afraid to scare Malfoy off again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, Malfoy made a stifled sound against his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry realised, a moment too late, that it was a sob he was trying to suppress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody hell,” Harry whispered, throwing all caution to the wind and pulling away just enough to look at him. Malfoy’s eyes were pressed closed but he was trembling slightly. “What’s wrong?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I want this so much?” he breathed, his voice raspy. “I shouldn’t - I can’t. But I can’t stop thinking about it. About you. It’s insanity, and I know it. My parents will never accept it. But I just -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draco,” Harry interrupted him, the first name slipping out without thought. He reached out to touch his cheek with tentative fingers. “Breathe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his surprise, Malfoy followed his advice, pulling in a shaky gasp and opening his eyes to stare at him. The grey orbs were glazed over with unshed tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should stay away from you,” Malfoy sighed. “But I want you </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Potter. I don’t know what to do anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you,” Harry said, as gently as he could. “No one needs to know. It can stay between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And then what?” Malfoy challenged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t we just take it step by step?” Harry shrugged. “I want you. You want me. Maybe it will work out, and then we’ll find a way to move forward. Maybe it won’t, and then we’ll break it off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You make it sound so easy,” Malfoy huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is,” Harry stressed. “Don’t overcomplicate it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you were in my shoes, you wouldn’t be so casual about this, either,” Draco hissed. “Your parents were a bit annoying over the holidays? Boo-bloody-hoo! Do you know what I had to endure? My parents pestering me about all the pureblood girls that would be suitable for me to make connections with at Hogwarts, and ‘it’s never too early to start thinking about marriage, dear’, and ‘if no one suits you, we can introduce you to suitable alternatives from abroad’. I’m fifteen, and they’re already talking about selling me off to the highest bidder so I can start creating heirs and securing the Malfoy line! They don’t care whether or not I’m even interested in girls!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry looked at him for a long moment. Then, he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from grinning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Malfoy snapped. “You think that’s funny?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Harry said quickly, but there was clear humour in his voice. “It’s just - my Dad is </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrified</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the thought of me knocking someone up here, and your parents cheer you on to do just that. It’s just - ironic, is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Malfoy blinked at him. “How is this my life?” he muttered, more to himself than to Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed, the humour draining out of him as quickly as it had come. He pulled Malfoy against his chest. Malfoy was tense in his embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Harry said. “It really sounds like you’re in a horrible situation. And I know I have no right to tell you what to do. But… don’t you think you should get to live for yourself, if only for a while? You don’t need to make any decisions about your future just yet, but… if you want this, if you want me, right now, then take it. Your parents don’t need to know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Malfoy relaxed against Harry. He pressed his face into his throat and nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine,” he breathed, making Harry shiver when his breath hit Harry’s skin. “But nobody can know. Not even Weasley and Granger. Promise me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise,” Harry nodded. “This will be between us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Malfoy said, and Harry could feel the fight draining out of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he’d feel more victorious at Malfoy giving in to his charms, but instead, he suddenly felt like he'd been gifted something precious. Because Malfoy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusting </span>
  </em>
  <span>him enough to be vulnerable around him, and that suddenly made it so much more than just a conquest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It made all of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>real. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As real as Harry deep down knew it could become but hadn’t let himself see the glimpses of yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held onto Malfoy a little tighter and they just stood there, in their little island of privacy in the middle of the school, basking in their moment of intimate silence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3: Stage 3 - Secret Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my dear readers :) I'm back with the next chapter! Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Ron frowned at him when Harry tried to sneak past him and Hermione through the busy common room. No such luck. He should have worn his Invisibility Cloak, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Letter home,” Harry lied. “Thought I’d still send it off tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay at home?” Hermione asked, looking at him with concern. “You’re writing a lot these days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry bit his lip. He’d used that excuse once too much recently, it seemed. Whenever he’d been caught penning out a message to Draco, he’d said it was for his parents or for Sirius. When he had to sneak out, he’d said he needed to go to the owlery. He thought it was as good an excuse as any, but apparently, it was starting to seem strange. Maybe he should pretend to join a club or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is fine, Hermione,” Harry assured his friend. “You know how they are. Everyone has an opinion on OWLs and how to best prepare for them. Remember last year and all the letters that arrived when it was time for career counselling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ron made a face. “Right,” he sighed. “It’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> the ones at school, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, glad he’d found a convincing lie. Hermione, too, seemed appeased, as she returned her attention to her Arithmancy notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back later,” Harry waved at them. They waved back absentmindedly, allowing him to slip out of the common room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to the Room of Requirement. A few students passed him in the corridors, but no one stopped to talk to him. When he reached the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he walked back and forth in front of it three times, thinking of the room he and Draco had used to meet up in privately for the past weeks. When he opened his eyes again, the door had appeared. He smiled as he stepped up to turn the doorknob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco was already there, sprawled across the sofa in front of the fireplace. His eyes opened halfway to glance up at him as he entered, but then closed again. He let out a sleepy hum in greeting. It made Harry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long day?” Harry asked, kicking off his shoes and walking over to climb onto the sofa with him. Or at least, he tried to - Draco might be slim, but he was tall, so his limbs were </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it took a lot of poking and unhappy noises from Draco until he moved enough to allow Harry to slide in behind him, his back to the sofa cushions and his chest to Draco’s shoulders. He happily wrapped his arms around his torso and pressed his nose into blond hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mess it up again,” Draco grumbled. “Blaise keeps asking questions. I say it’s Hermes doing it, but I’m not sure he believes me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smirked at the image of Draco’s prim and proper eagle owl wreaking havoc of Draco’s hair. No wonder Zabini didn’t believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should ask the Room for hair products for you,” Harry teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shudder to think what second class hair products it would provide,” Draco sneered. “No, thank you.”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but grin. Draco’s attitude used to tick him off so much. Now, he found it entertaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you loosen your grip a little?” Draco complained, elbowing his forearm. “I’m not a Teddy Bear, Potter. You’re squishing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop complaining,” Harry chuckled, but he did loosen his grip a little. “Merlin, you’re whiny when you’re tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>whiny</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Draco huffed. “And I am allowed to be tired! Montague bloody </span>
  <em>
    <span>tortured</span>
  </em>
  <span> us up in the air tonight, and then I had to finish that essay for McGonagall and after all of that, I still dragged myself out here to meet your sorry arse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel honoured,” Harry said mildly. He propped himself up on his elbow and caught Draco’s jaw to turn his face towards him. Draco grumbled a bit but let him. “I think you deserve a reward. You know, for positive reinforcement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco opened his eyes to give him a half-lidded scowl, and Harry smiled as he pressed his lips to Draco’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all his earlier complaints, Draco melted into the kiss. He even shifted until they were chest to chest and Harry could kiss him more comfortably.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their kisses were slow tonight. Lazy. Warm. And somehow, Harry found that even more exciting than the wild, rough kisses they had exchanged at the beginning of their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was intimate. Comfortable. Lying here and leisurely exploring each other’s mouths required a certain level of trust, and Harry felt thrilled at the knowledge that they had achieved it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, when Draco seemed to become too tired to keep going, he pulled away to nose along Harry’s throat. It made him shiver. Then, Draco settled against him, the tension leaving his shoulders as he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “Don’t fall asleep,” he told him. “You being absent for a whole night will be even more noticeable than the hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate it when you’re right,” Draco mumbled sleepily. “Don’t want to go. This is comfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had to agree with him. A part of Harry just wanted to stay here with Draco, hide away from the world and never let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Hermione observed when Harry returned, hours later, after he had finally torn himself away from Draco’s warm body. “I thought you’d just gone up to the owlery?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I met Hagrid on the way,” Harry lied. “Went down to have tea with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Hermione nodded, but she was frowning as she studied him. “I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry decided he’d better bid them goodnight early this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re late,” Harry complained when Draco pulled aside the portrait to slip into their tiny hideout on the second-floor corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Complain to your friend Granger,” Draco hissed. “She kept asking questions even after the bell had rung! I couldn’t just pack up and leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Draco into him for a kiss. Draco dropped his satchel and wrapped his arms around Harry, giving as good as he got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only have about five more minutes before I have to get going,” Harry breathed into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Draco grumbled, clearly frustrated. “So shut up and kiss me, you moron!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco bit his lower lip, warning him to get down to business, and Harry tightened his grip on him and twisted his tongue with Draco’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, he needed more of this. How was it that they were at the same bloody school and could just steal little moments like these together?! It was bloody insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stupid, stupid OWL exams. He just wanted them to be done with already. He wanted his life back so that he could command his evenings how he pleased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better not take too many NEWT courses, Potter,” Draco growled between kisses. “Or I swear I’ll hex Granger’s stupid revision timetables to insult her all the way to Sunday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned against his lips as he let Draco claim his lips in another fierce kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, they were going to still be doing this in two years, when they’d be preparing for the NEWT exams? Interesting. Harry would have to file that information away for further discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had their first proper fight a couple of weeks before their exams. Their nerves were stretched bare due to the stress and then Draco had made an offhand comment about Hermione’s Muggle heritage and Harry had just… exploded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco had been remarkably good in that aspect since they had started dating. He had stopped the name-calling towards all of Harry’s friends. He’d watched his language. He hadn’t said anything offensive. But he was still Lucius Malfoy’s son, so Harry knew that the way he’d grown up had to have rubbed off somewhere. He’d waited for the reminder, to be honest. It had just come at the worst possible time when he wasn’t able to handle it constructively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’d snapped, and Draco had gotten defensive, and they’d yelled at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a result, they hadn’t spoken for the rest of the week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Draco who searched Harry out once he’d calmed down. Which was a surprise in itself. Harry hadn’t thought Draco’s pride would allow it for him to apologise, but clearly, he’d done him a disservice there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’m far from perfect, Potter,” Draco told him, from the other side of the couch, in </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> room within the Room of Requirement. “I’ve grown up in a family that represents an antiquated world-view. And I’m trying to work through that. I’m trying to find my place and be better than my parents. But you’ve got to be patient with me. Some mannerisms, even some ways of thinking… I can’t shake them overnight. It will take time. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> get angry with me. But please remember that I’m trying. Just tell me where I’m putting my foot in my mouth, and I’ll try to do better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry studied him for a long moment. “My Mum is Muggleborn,” he reminded Draco. “Hermione is Muggleborn. If you think Muggleborns are less, that is something I can’t accept, Draco. You need to know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco nodded. “I realise that,” Draco stressed. “And I don’t think that. I may have, at one point, but I don’t anymore. You can’t go to school with Hermione Granger for five years and think she’s no proper witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Harry smile. Draco smiled back tentatively. “I apologise,” he said again. “And I promise, one day, I’ll apologise to Granger and Weasley for everything I’ve said to them. I would have already done it, but it would be suspicious. I don’t want them to understand what’s going on between us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly,” Harry sighed, shrugging, “Ron has said so much nasty stuff about you over the years, too, I think you’re pretty even. An apology for Hermione might be nice, but you’re right. She’d figure it out. I think she’s already suspicious. Not about you!” Harry added hastily when Draco looked at him with wide eyes, “but about </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wants to know where I keep disappearing to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Draco said, making a face. “Yeah. I get that, too. The girls think I have a girlfriend.” He chuckled to himself. “The irony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry reached out, taking Draco’s hand. “Come to see me throughout the holidays,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco blinked, frowning. “Potter…” he started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, listen!” Harry interrupted, his voice urgent. “My parents have this thing. They go on holiday alone for one week a year. They say it’s to work on their relationship or whatever. What’s important is that they’ll be gone for a week, and I think now that I’m almost sixteen, I can talk them into letting me stay at home alone!”<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Okay,” Draco said slowly. “But won’t they be suspicious? What do you usually do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to Sirius and Remus’ or Ron’s” Harry shrugged. “But I can always tell them I’ll invite Ron and Hermione over for a day or two. I think I can sell it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Draco checked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much,” Harry said confidently. “And if I do, we’ll be uninterrupted. It will be just us. No one around to ask questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco smiled. “I think I could make it work,” Draco said slowly. “I’d have to show my face at home in between, but my parents don’t usually care to check up where I spend my time. If I tell them I’m over at the Goyle’s or at the Nott’s, they’ll trust my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome!” Harry grinned. “You could even stay for the night, maybe?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Draco threw him was one of clear longing. “I’d like that,” he admitted. “I’ll see what I can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry beamed at him. “Great,” he nodded. “I’m looking forward to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco squeezed his hand. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first weeks of the summer holidays seemed endless to Harry. He hadn’t even realised how used he’d gotten to the little moments he sneaked with Draco throughout the school week, as infrequent and fleeting as they were, until they were gone and Harry was reduced to writing Draco irregular messages, using Hermes whenever he deemed to drop by because Hedwig was way too conspicuous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When in early August, Harry’s parents finally made their trip to Venezuela, Harry was basically vibrating with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s enough floo powder in the cupboard,” his mother told him, stalling. “You can floo Remus and Sirius whenever you need anything. Even if it’s the middle of the night. Just drop in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Mum,” Harry rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And make sure to give them a sign of life at least every two days,” his father said sternly. “Or they will come and check on you. I left them with firm instructions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Harry groaned. “I’m not a child anymore! I’m sixteen!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not an adult, either,” his father reminded him. “And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> son. Who knows what you’ll get up to once we’re gone! Thinking about it, you’ve been awfully eager to get rid of us this week!” He looked at him with narrowed eyes before looking at his wife. “Lily, do you really think he’s old enough? We should just leave him with Remus and Sirius and be done with it! Or better, Molly Weasley! She’ll set him right.” Lily Potter gave her husband an unimpressed look, which made him shrink in on himself. “Right,” he muttered, pursing his lips. “Can’t outsource parenting to the Weasleys all the time. Got it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry’s mother said with a huff, focusing on Harry again. Her tone was practical now. “No wild parties, or if you have them, keep the destruction to a minimum. Sex only with protection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lily!” Harry’s father called, scandalised, but he was promptly ignored when she spoke over him. Harry wanted to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No hard drugs or potions. The only alcohol consumed will be butterbeer, and that responsibly. Do I make myself clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Ma’am,” Harry croaked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good,” she said sweetly, hooking her arms through her husband’s. “Now, come on, James, we have a portkey to catch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s father’s lips were still moving wordlessly, but before he could say anything, his mother had disapparated them. Harry buried his face in his hand and groaned out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin,” he moaned. “Why? Why are they the way they are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sort of glad, if only for that moment, that he was Draco’s dirty little secret. Because if Draco were to ever meet his family, he’d surely die of mortification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Draco arrived at his house around lunchtime. He glanced around nervously, as if expecting Harry’s parents to jump from a hidden corner at any moment, but when he realised that they were truly alone, he slowly started to relax. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange, having Draco at his house. Until now, he had kept Draco so separately from the rest of his life and now, he was standing here, in the middle of his living room, curiously studying an extended family photo from last Christmas. It was bizarre and somehow exhilarating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realise that this is the first photo of my cousin I am allowed to see?” Draco asked conversationally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way,” Harry blinked. “He was in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span> a couple of times with Dad because of their Auror work. You really never saw it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father won’t let me read the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prophet </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore,”  Draco rolled his eyes before turning to him. “Says it prints nothing but lies. And all photos at home have been banished. Or rather, I’m not sure there were any, to begin with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure Sirius would get a thrill out of that,” Harry mused. “Persona non grata at Malfoy Manor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco’s lip twitched. “He sounds like quite a character,” Draco commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea,” Harry grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and that’s when Harry decided that it had officially been enough small talk, thank you very much. He crossed the distance between them and pulled Draco in a possessive kiss, which the other boy returned with equal abandon, folding his arms around Harry’s shoulders and moaning against Harry’s tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. That’s what’s been missing. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They kept exploring each other’s mouths, for once unhurried, no schedules and no one making any demands of them. The feeling was novel and absolutely fantastic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, to Harry’s absolute horror, the fireplace flared to life and Sirius stepped out of the fire, dusting himself off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Harry,” he said, without looking up. “I came to pick up some folders from your Dad’s office, I’ll be in and ou-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how far he came before his eyes focused on Harry and Draco, who had frozen in their intimate embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence between them stretched on. Then, a smile stretched over Sirius’ face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Sirius cooed. “Remus is going to be so pleased about this development. I don’t even mind losing that bet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure Draco was breathing. He really didn’t want his secret boyfriend to suffocate from shock. So, he quickly said: “Sirius, you can’t tell anyone! I’m serious! It’s -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am,” Sirius interrupted him cheekily, making Harry groan. He let go of Draco to approach his godfather carefully, a bit like a wild animal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one can know!” Harry insisted. “Please. I’m begging you. You need to stay silent about this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius’ smile fell and his eyes darted to Draco. Harry saw the moment he put two and two together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t tell,” he said immediately. “Your secret is safe with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Harry breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your parents won’t mind, though,” he pointed out, turning to Harry. “You know that, right?” Harry bit his lip, trying to feel confident as he nodded. Sirius seemed to see right through him, though, because he added: “Harry, remember that I moved in with your father after my bigoted family threw me out. Your parents won’t mind. If anything, they’d probably be proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Harry smile a little. Sirius smiled back before turning to Draco. “And you,” he said, raising his eyebrows: “It’s so nice to see another rebel in my family. If you need </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> - anything at all - hit me up. I’ll support you, okay? I know what you’re going through, and I know it’s shit, so if you need help, you have a cool cousin out here to support you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco looked even paler than he usually did, but something in his eyes shifted at Sirius’ words. He gulped and nodded. “Thanks,” he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” he grinned. “Now, I’ll just get that file and then I’ll be off. Act as if I’m not here. Keep on snogging.”</span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He breezed past them and up the stairs, leaving Harry and Draco to stare at each other, Harry with raised eyebrows and Draco with a pinched expression. A minute of tensed silence and then, he returned, folder in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right,” he called. “Use protection, even if you can’t make your Dad’s nightmares come true and knock him up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, leave,” Harry groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byeee,” Sirius waved, and then, he threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and was gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are they all so embarrassing?” Harry wondered out loud. Draco still seemed shell-shocked. Tentatively, Harry moved closer to him. “Hey,” he said softly, “it’s okay. He won’t tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Draco breathed. “That was just - a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Harry nodded, his heart hammering. “You want to leave?” The last thing he wanted was to let Draco go again, but he guessed it was only fair to extend the offer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco shook his head. “No,” he reached out for Harry’s hand, entwining their fingers. “Whatever that says about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled at him, and Draco leaned in to kiss him again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4: So many feelings (help, that was not the deal)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry that it took me a while to update this. About to move and things are a bit stressful on my end. But I felt like writing a small chapter today, so here it is :)</p>
<p>Warning: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco had not stayed over after Sirius’ impromptu visit, too spooked to really get comfortable, though he had championed through the rest of the afternoon and let Harry snog him senseless. After there were no repercussions to their encounter with Draco’s cousin until two days after (one day which Harry begrudgingly spent with Hermione and Ron, even though he was loath to waste any of his precious time alone with anyone but Draco), Draco let Harry rope him into an overnight stay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told them I was with Greg,” Draco told Harry shiftily when he’d entered the house, holding his overnight bag to his chest like a shield. “It should be the perfect cover. His parents are in Hungary for a couple of days and even if they ask Greg, he’ll probably just grunt in admission instead of admitting that he doesn’t know what they are talking about -”</span><br/><br/>
  <span>“Draco,” Harry rolled his eyes, pulling the bag from his hands and throwing it onto the empty armchair. “You’re rambling. Relax.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked after his bag mournfully, as if he longed for something to hold on to for support. Harry bit down on a smile as he stepped closer to him and pulled him against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Sirius to bloody leave us alone,” Harry assured him. “I got a smart letter back, but it was worth it. We should have our peace. So there is nothing to worry about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Draco nodded, finally meeting his eyes. “Right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not calm,” Harry pointed out, raising his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco groaned. He pulled away - much to Harry’s dismay - but only to run a hand through his hair and gesture wildly. “Of course I’m not!” he called. “This whole secrecy is making me paranoid! How can you be so calm!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Harry bit his lip. “I guess I’m more worried about you than about myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With some surprise, Harry realised that it was true. Sure, he dreaded telling his Dad a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> think anything bad would happen. Not like it might when Draco told his parents, for that matter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so nice!” Draco whined, pointing at him accusingly. “That’s not fair! That got us into this whole mess!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me being nice?” Harry asked, his lips twitching. “That’s a new one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! No! I don’t know!” Draco muttered. “I just know it’s your fault!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s familiar again,” Harry nodded, tone conversational.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Things would be so much easier if you could just go back to the old git you were before and I could go back to hating you,” Draco finished with a pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorted. He couldn’t help it. Draco glared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, then, I can indulge you,” Harry grinned. “Stop whining, Malfoy, and get your sorry arse on this couch so I can start snogging you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Draco crack a smile. He shook his head and groaned, dramatically falling onto the couch and rubbing his hands over his face. “Why do I like you?” he asked, voice stifled by his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m irresistible,” Harry decided, joining him on the couch and straddling his hips. He grabbed his hands and pulled them from his face, smiling at him willingly. “Hi. Are we done yet? I want to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, and Harry took that as an invitation to press his lips to Draco’s. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their kissing quickly escalated to frenzied snogging and groping, and Harry was glad to see that, despite his whining, Draco was still up for touching him. Because he had plans for their uninterrupted night. Plans he dearly hoped Draco’s nerves wouldn’t lay to rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s fingers had just found the hem of Draco’s shirt when there was a low hooting sound from across the room. Draco tensed, and Harry looked up to find Hedwig perched on the armchair Harry had thrown Draco’s bag into, looking at him expectantly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “Right. I’ll let you out. Sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You boasted about no interruptions,” Draco grumbled, “but somehow -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just an owl, Draco, she’s not going to fly to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prophet </span>
  </em>
  <span>and print our story.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t underestimate owls, Potter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snorted, opening a window and letting Hedwig out. Then, he turned back to Draco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” he said, suddenly feeling awkward. “Do you want food? Or do you want to go up to my room and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are these the only two options?” Draco asked, looking amused. “Food or sex?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not say sex!” Harry called, but he was laughing. “Though I’m not opposed to the idea, of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a horny bastard,” Draco accused, but when he got up, his own erection was straining against his pants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pot. Kettle,” Harry grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, show me the way,” Draco said pointedly, making Harry roll his eyes as he led the other boy upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they reached Harry’s room, Draco got momentarily distracted with snooping. Harry waited patiently as he took in the walls and the bookshelves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not sure this is such a good idea,” Draco said with a pinched face, finally turning to him. “I don’t think I can get it up with Granger and Weasley looking at me.” He pointed to the pictures of Harry’s friends at his walls, making Harry glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you more comfortable using my parents’ bed, then?” Harry deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco looked horrified at that statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry nodded. “So close your eyes and look elsewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco shuddered exaggeratedly but let Harry pull him into another heated kiss. He did not protest when Harry started unbuttoning his shirt. Rather, he shrugged out of it once Harry was done and didn’t complain when Harry pulled away to take in his bare torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” Harry breathed, reaching out one hand to run his knuckles across his pecs. Draco shivered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not too pointy?” he teased, reminding Harry of the insults they used to throw back and forth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was stupid,” Harry rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still are,” Draco grinned. Harry pinched his nipple, making Draco gasp and close his eyes. Harry’s hands continued exploring his bare skin, coaxing shivers and goosebumps from Draco’s body. Eventually, Draco reached out to pull Harry’s T-shirt over his head, too, and long, talented fingers started teasing Harry’s skin right back. Lips found lips again and Harry felt himself drown in the sensations of Draco’s proximity and his touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he muttered into the kiss. “These short moments with you weren’t enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco just murmured something incoherent and shoved his tongue back into Harry’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, Harry pulled away, his hands finding the buttons of Draco’s trousers. He looked at him questioningly. Draco nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry made quick work of Draco’s trousers and pants. Once they were out of the way, he asked Draco to sit on his bed. Draco looked at him questioningly but did as Harry said, uncharacteristically pliant. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry dropped to his knees in front of him, Draco’s eyes widened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin,” he whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still Harry,” Harry teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to last 5 seconds if you do that,” Draco warned. “If at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t blame him. He felt strangely close to the edge and Draco hadn’t even touched him. But seeing Draco naked in front of him for the first time - he couldn’t help but want to taste him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might be shite at it,” Harry smirked. “It might make you last longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it,” Draco snorted. He gasped when Harry’s hand ran up his thigh, muscles tensing under his fingers. “Salazar, Harry, I’m serious. This is going to be over real quick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Harry shrugged, his fingers finding Draco’s hard erection and encasing it. Draco groaned, eyes falling closed at the sensation. “We can just do it again. And again. And again… We have all night, Draco.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Draco breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry ran his thumb over the head of Draco’s cock, briefly thinking about just rubbing him to orgasm, but discarding the idea quickly. He wanted to put his mouth on his, even if it was only for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath, heart racing as he leaned in and sucked the tip into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though he’d imagined this scene a lot, Harry hadn’t spent much time thinking about how Draco would taste. He was slightly surprised that the taste wasn’t unpleasant. Skin, mostly, and some aftertaste that he couldn’t identify.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skin was warm and soft under his tongue, and Draco gasped helplessly when Harry ran the tip of his tongue over the slit, exploring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry,” Draco warned. “I’m going to -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry just hummed, taking in a bit more. Apparently, that was all it took. Draco pulsed against his tongue and then, the first spurts of his release hit his tongue. Harry pulled back a little, catching the rest of it in his palm - not because he didn’t want to swallow, but because he wanted to watch Draco more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips were parted and he was trembling slightly from the force of his orgasm. The flush on his usually pale skin looked gorgeous. Harry couldn’t hide the smile that wanted to break his face apart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Draco’s eyes fluttered open again, he seemed a bit dazed. “Fuck,” he muttered, with feeling. Harry chuckled and pulled out his wand to spell him clean. Then, he joined him on the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was passable, I guess,” Harry teased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Draco snorted, pulling Harry into him and then, they were kissing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was thrilled to find that Draco kissed differently now. More leisurely, more thoroughly. It excited him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lie back against the pillows,” Draco finally whispered against his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He shucked his joggers before sprawling out like an offering, looking back at Draco expectantly. It made the other boy laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really are shameless,” he rolled his eyes. “No wonder everyone at school says Gryffindors are sluts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse you!” Harry laughed. “We so aren’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Draco waved him off, edging further towards him. “Embrace it. We Slytherins are prudes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you are a bit repressed, as my mother would phrase it,” Harry nodded. Then he groaned, throwing an arm over his face. “Why did I mention my mother just now?! Can we please stop talking and you can get me off?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gladly,” Draco grinned. He had slid up between Harry’s legs and was now lying there, ready to get to work. “I have a feeling this won’t take long, either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to explode if you blow too hard on it,” Harry warned, making Draco laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to know I’m not the only one lacking stamina,” Draco nodded. “We’ll have to work on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lots of practice,” Harry agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco hummed and then, Harry’s cock was suddenly engulfed in a warm mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything became very fuzzy very quickly. He might have said things. Some things were endearments. Some were curses. Draco might have pulled off to laugh before going back to finish the job, but Harry barely noticed - the touch of his fingers alone was already too much stimulation and when his mouth was added to that, Harry was gone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he came down from his high, Draco had moved up to rest against his chest, grey eyes watching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcome back,” he said smugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it,” Harry snorted. He stretched and pulled Draco more firmly into his arms. “Merlin, we need to do this a hundred more times before my parents return.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed,” Draco nodded. “We should make a list, so we can be sure that we’ll reach our goal.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like that,” Harry grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco hummed and closed his eyes, just resting against Harry for a moment. His hair was falling messily against his forehead and he looked so beautiful that it made Harry’s chest ache.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh dear,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck. I’m in so much trouble.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Draco opened his eyes again, and the grin he threw him was so honest and open that it took Harry’s breath away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready for round two?” he asked cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry thought, with feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he said, though, was: “Bring it on, Malfoy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I’m not in love i’m not in love i’m not i-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know it's been ages, I know this is a mini-chapter, please bear with me!</p>
<p>Thing is, I moved across the country less than two weeks ago, so the last two months have been extremely stressful. I'm getting settled in but I'm starting my new job next week and it's all still a bit chaotic so please be patient with me.</p>
<p>For now, please take my scraps. It's all I can offer.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We need to talk,” Hermione said, staring him down with her no-nonsense look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked, sitting up a little straighter. He had been secretly glancing at the clock. In about twenty minutes, he needed to sneak away to meet with Draco in the Room of Requirement. If Hermione wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>talk</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk, he could very well forget about that. He glanced at Ron, who was unconvincingly staring down at his Potions essay. Okay, then. This was apparently a pre-planned ambush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have a choice?” Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. Hermione’s eyes narrowed at his lack of enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” she deadpanned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, then,” Harry shrugged, waving his hand as a cue for her to go ahead. “Out with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We know you’re seeing someone,” Hermione said tightly, sharp brown eyes focused on him. Harry tried hard to keep his face in a neutral expression of surprise, but he could feel his skin heat. “We’re not stupid. You’re not exactly discreet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous,” Harry chuckled, but it sounded forced even to his own ears. “Whyever would you -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sneaking out almost every day, mate,” Ron said, looking up from his essay with a pained expression. “And when you come back, you look all - I dunno. Snogged out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ronald,” Hermione said, her voice strained. “Your excuses are also becoming more feeble by the day. Do you really think we’ll believe that you went to feed Thestrals with Luna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry flinched. He’d panicked. He’d taken a walk with Draco across the grounds and then they’d snogged against a tree, and one thing led to another, and Harry came back with grass stains on his trousers. Try explaining that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What I’d really like to know is why you won’t confide in us,” Hermione frowned, directing her best disappointed-face at him, and aww, hell, that really wasn’t fair at all. “We’ve been nothing but supportive and no matter who it is you’re seeing, we would never give you a hard time about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This - it isn’t about you,” Harry sighed, melting under Hermione’s manipulations. “The person I’m with - they’re nervous about people finding out, okay? They asked me to keep it a secret.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From your best friends?” Ron asked, incredulous. “Who are you dating? A professor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me you aren’t dating a professor, Harry,” Hermione asked, eyes widening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” Harry called, looking around to make sure no one was listening. “Oh, Merlin! No! Who would I even date! Like, ew!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who knows what you’re into, mate,” Ron shrugged, grinning. “Not going to judge and all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still,” Harry shook his head, trying to bleach that image off his mind. “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, who is it?” Hermione asked, concerned now. “Why would they want to keep it a secret if they’re a student?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hesitated. He looked at his best friends, at the worry and acceptance they radiated, and decided to throw them a bone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are concerned because it might be problematic should their family find out that we’re seeing each other,” Harry said carefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A long silence followed his words. Harry knew that both Hermione and Ron knew enough about the wizarding world to be able to figure out the meaning of his words. When Ron opened his mouth, Harry said pleadingly: “Please don’t ask any more questions. I don’t want to betray their trust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron closed his mouth again, chewing on his lip instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really like them,” Hermione asked, watching him closely. “Whoever it is, you really care about them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry flushed. He shrugged, a bit helplessly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do, though?” Ron asked, after a while. “Are you just going to keep seeing them in secret?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now,” Harry shrugged. When they both just stared at him unhappily, he added: “We’re in school, it’s not like I’m thinking about getting married. We’re doing this for as long as it makes sense, right? And when it stops making sense, we’ll stop.” Deep inside, Harry knew it wouldn’t be that easy. The thought of not seeing Draco anymore was unbearable. But he didn’t have to deal with that now. It was a thing of the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione looked sceptical, too, but she didn’t voice any of her worries, and Harry was grateful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re late, Potter,” Draco said icily, glaring up at him from where he was snuggled into the pillow on the bed the Room of Requirement had provided for them. The picture was made considerably less threatening by the way his hair was messily fanned out of the pillow. Harry’s lips twitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he sighed. “Hermione and Ron questioned me about my mystery lover.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Draco raised his eyebrows. “Oh,” he said, before grinning. “I like that title, I think. Mystery lover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes before shrugging out of his robes and kicking off his shoes. Then, he joined Draco on the bed and pressed a kiss to his lips. Draco returned it for a lazy minute. Then, he pulled back to look at Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you tell them?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I promised you not to tell them,” Harry shrugged. “They won’t ask anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” Draco sighed, letting his head fall back against the pillow. “I’m sorry for the secrecy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Harry shrugged. His heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage. “Maybe someday…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stared at him. His expression was clouded. Harry’s heart fell and he lowered his gaze but then, Draco pulled him close, their chests pressed flush against each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” he breathed. “Someday.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was stunned, but before he could say anything in return, Draco had pulled him into a deep kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question for you,” Harry said. He was perched on Remus’ desk, watching him clean up his office. How he always managed to clutter everything up so thoroughly was a mystery to Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can’t help you with another teacher’s homework,” Remus said without missing a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not about that,” Harry rolled his eyes. “I was actually wondering - when did you realise that you liked Sirius? As more than a friend, I mean.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus paused, eyeing him shrewdly. “Is this about Draco Malfoy?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just answer the bloody question!” Harry called, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I realised it pretty early on,” Remus said slowly. “Sirius was the one who needed a bit longer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hummed. He hesitated and then continued: “And when you got together, was it serious right away or -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d been friends for ages, Harry,” Remus chuckled. “Of course, it was serious. We wouldn’t have risked our friendship for anything less.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry nodded, deflating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this about?” Remus asked, turning to him. “Just ask.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed, biting his lip before pushing on. “You know how Draco and I -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been aware, yes,” Remus smiled. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” Harry flushed. “Anyway, it was supposed to be casual, you know. Or at least, I thought so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now it’s not,” Remus said helpfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Harry whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you in love with him?” Remus asked gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s chest tightened. He didn’t answer, but apparently, Remus saw whatever answer he needed in his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There are all sorts of relationships, Harry,” Remus said gently. “Yours grew over time. And now you care about him. It’s natural. You spent a lot of time together. It means your relationship is working.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t supposed to go that way,” Harry breathed. “When we started… it wasn’t supposed to last.” Remus raised his eyebrows but didn’t interrupt. “We said we’d stop when we got tired of each other.” Harry shrugged. “It just -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never happened,” Remus finished with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What am I going to do?!” Harry groaned. “He won’t tell his parents! He told me from the beginning that we can’t exist in public!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was back then, though,” Remus reminded him. “Maybe his opinion changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco’s voice came back to him, low and intimate. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someday,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry agreed. “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to him,” Remus encouraged. “Communication is good. Healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry groaned and threw a balled-up paper at him. He missed. Remus laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Harry said, a week later, when he had finally pep-talked himself into starting the conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco opened sleepy eyes, looking at him questioningly. For a moment, Harry’s resolve wavered, but then he steeled himself. He couldn’t chicken out </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that, when we started all this, we kept saying no one can know and that we would take this step by step,” Harry said slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco immediately looked more alert. He propped his head upon his elbow and frowned at Harry. “Right,” he said, his tone careful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just - wondering if we’re still on the same page,” Harry breathed, quickly losing momentum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“On what page are you?” Draco checked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took a deep breath. “I like you,” he admitted. “Like, a lot. And I want this to be real.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is real to me, Harry,” Draco smiled, his expression soft.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Harry asked, his heart pounding in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Salazar, it’s been real to me from the beginning,” he rolled his eyes. “Why do you think I fought you so hard?! I knew once I gave in, it would be so bloody hard to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Harry breathed. “You never told me that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten guesses why,” Draco deadpanned, and Harry snorted. He sobered when Draco took his hand, gently entwining their fingers. “I know the whole secrecy thing sucks,” Draco made a face. “But I care about you, and I’m afraid that, if my parents find out, it’s going to destroy us. I don’t want to have to give you up. I know that’s selfish, but -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I get it,” Harry interrupted. “I just - is this temporary, or -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’ll tell them someday,” Draco promised, surprising Harry with the determination in his voice. “But it might have to be once I’ve graduated? They don’t have any control over me then. I can get a job and it won’t matter so much if they disown me. Also, they can’t just randomly make decisions for me anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds reasonable,” Harry whispered, staring at him. “You would really risk disownment, though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be able to make my own choices?” Draco asked, smiling. “Yeah. Money doesn’t make you happy, Harry. You know that as well as I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He did, but there were a lot of people that would be mindblown to hear Draco Malfoy say so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned in to press their lips together. Draco kissed him back hungrily, enveloping him in his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” Harry breathed against his lips. He hadn’t meant to say it. It had just… slipped out, but Harry knew that it was true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco stilled for a moment, but then his arms around Harry tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s heart soared as he kissed him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Communication. Huh. Maybe Remus had been right, after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. It's MALFOY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the long waiting time and the short chapters you get in return. It's all I'm capable of atm. I hope you'll enjoy this update anyway :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go,” Harry whined, burrowing his face in Draco’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> making a fuss?!” Draco demanded. “Your parents are all butterflies and rainbows! Your godfather and his life partner are practically shipping us - and I can’t believe I even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that word, Potter, you are such a bad influence - so, please, tell me, what exactly is so dreadful that you don’t want to go home?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t see you for two weeks,” Harry pouted, looking up at Draco with all the misery he could muster up. He knew it worked when Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands, grumbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop,” he huffed. “Stop this, now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or what?” Harry asked, a slow smile spreading over his lips, despite his mini-pity-party. “You’ll fall for me even harder?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will not,” Draco said gravely, glaring at him through his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re totally into me being all sweet and mopey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Debatable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t tell me you won’t miss my handsome face, Malfoy. I know you better than this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t stop talking now, you won’t get a single letter all through the holidays.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t mean that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>And </span>
  </em>
  <span>no Christmas present.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Blimey, Draco, don’t be such a dick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you’ll miss me less if I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes and pushed Draco’s hands aside to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Impossible,” he whispered without pulling away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco groaned, but he relented by enfolding Harry into his arms and deepening the kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Draco could play Mr Grumpy Pants all he wanted, but Harry knew it was all an act. He knew that Draco was going to miss him and that he was actually much more nervous than he let on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If anyone didn’t want to go home, it was him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Harry snuggled just that little bit closer and kissed him that little bit deeper, wishing he could imprint himself onto Draco so that the other boy could take him to Wiltshire without him actually having to physically be there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you look any more depressed?” Ron scoffed, poking Harry in the rips. “Come off it, mate! You can survive two weeks without your mystery girl, now can you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry glared at him, and his expression must have been so murderous that Ron immediately held up his hands in surrender. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright!” he called. “Blimey! Sorry I mentioned her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a ‘him’!” Harry snapped. “Not that it’s any of your business.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron’s eyebrows shot up but he didn’t reply. Hermione nodded, biting her lip before muttering: “I was wondering if it wasn’t. The way you specifically used gender-neutral pronouns when you told us made me think so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you were just trying to pull the wool over our eyes,” Ron blinked. “Not that I have a problem with it being a bloke, mind you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d better not, or Sirius will want to have a word if he finds out,” Harry snorted. That made Ron grin at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that moment that they passed Draco on the way to the Hogwarts Express. He was surrounded by Parkinson, Zabini, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, but despite the large group demanding his attention, he managed to tear his eyes away for a short moment to find Harry’s eyes. Harry held his gaze, feeling a tugging in his chest. It only became worse when Draco broke their contact again to laugh at something Nott had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Harry’s attention returned to Hermione and Ron, both were staring at them, their faces wearing matching expressions of incredulity. Harry’s heart sank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” he asked defensively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s Malfoy,” Hermione whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Merlin’s saggy balls,” Ron shook his head. “Please tell me you’re not serious.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked. Then, he grabbed both their elbows and frog-marched them onto the Hogwarts Express. They did not speak again until they’d found an abandoned compartment and shut the door firmly behind them. Only then did Harry look at them and nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The following flood of words - mainly by Ron - was fast and heated and incomprehensible and Harry held up both hands to stem it and get some attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what you’re going to say,” he shook his head. “But he’s not like I thought he was. I love him, okay? So if you’d please calm down and listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ron called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Harry rolled his eyes. “And things haven’t been easy. We’ve been trying very hard to make it work. I don’t expect you to understa -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry paused, glaring at him. “Is your brain short-circuiting whenever you hear that name?” he deadpanned. “Did you hear anything I just said?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well -” Ron said, fumbling for words, “it’s… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed, abandoning him for the moment and turning to Hermione.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Harry,” she muttered, clearly fretting. “I was already worried when I thought you were sneaking off behind the back of any odd pureblood elitist parents’ back - but this is Lucius Malfoy we’re talking about! He’s not going to let his son - his </span>
  <em>
    <span>only child</span>
  </em>
  <span> - run off with Harry Potter! Please tell me you know that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, Hermione!” Harry groaned. “Why do you think it’s a secret?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But what kind of future does this have, then?” she asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He won’t hold this kind of power over Draco forever,” Harry shook his head. “Once we graduated, Draco can find a job and make his own money and -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did he say that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Harry snapped. “He’s not as superficial as you think he is! He doesn’t really need the money and all that nonsense! He just wants to be able to make his own decisions!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we talking about the same Draco Malfoy?” Ron asked sceptically. “You know, blond, pointy, pale -”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ - legs for days, arse to die for - the very same,” Harry smiled sweetly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ron grimaced, looking at Hermione for help, as if she could help him obliviate that specific statement from his memory. She just smirked, indicating that no, she wasn’t going to risk the health of his brain to scrub away some mental images. What a pity. Harry felt no sympathy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re serious about this,” Hermione said, turning back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very,” Harry agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll support you,” she smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’d better not hurt you, though,” Ron huffed, crossing his arms. “I’ll hex him all the way to Sunday if he does.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Harry smiled indulgently. “And I can hex him myself if that’s the case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s hope not,” Hermione sighed, finally sitting down. “I’d hate to go back to the ‘We Hate Draco Malfoy’ days, to be perfectly honest. It’s been so quiet lately. Which makes me wonder,” she frowned, turning to him once more, “how long has this been going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um,” Harry muttered, flushing. “So. Remember Yule Ball?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence. Then, Ron yelled: “YULE BALL?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry rubbed his temples: “Please, shout a little louder, won’t you? I think some old grandma in Uruguay with a hearing aid hasn’t heard you yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s like two years!” Ron hissed, staring at him with wide eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How?!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I’m sneakier than you thought,” Harry said smugly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione snorted. Harry glared at her. She offered him a sheepish smile in apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just -” Ron muttered, shaking his head as he fell into the seat next to her with a dazed expression. “He’s been shagging that ferrety git for two years, and we didn’t know?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I haven’t exactly been shagging him for that long,” Harry murmured, red-faced, but Ron held up his hands to cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No details, please,” he said, his voice pained. “I’m already scarred for life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hermione patted his shoulder fondly, but she was looking at Harry as she said: “You really must be serious. Two years is much longer than I thought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry hummed, finally sitting down opposite of them. “I can’t really explain it,” he shrugged, sounding uncertain to his own ears, “but we just… fit?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough, I guess,” Hermione smiled. “I just hope you can figure it out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just…” Ron muttered, still in that pained voice. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Malfoy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands. He could hear Hermione giggle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>